poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Witch in a Castle
Costington: Sire, your guests are waiting... Baron: Yes, yes, almost ready. Hmmm, my moustache could do with a brush. Costington, pass me the brush. wasn't looking and someone gave him a brush and he saw a Witch and he run away Minutes Later Luffy: There it is. They made it to the Keystone Castle but the Food Festival is closed Luffy: Oh no. It's closed. Owen: Oh, no! We're too late. The food festival is over! Nami: I don't think so, you two. Ryan: Could be another mystery. We need to get to the castle, and quick! Sora: Why would people be running from a food festival? Ryan: Overcooked Broccoli? Chopper: Yuck! Sci-Ryan: You all go in. While the rest of us looking around the castle. Ryan, Sora, Luffy, Chopper, Robin, Usopp, Fry, Bender, Trent, Gwen, Doki and Gabi went inside the castle while the others explore around the Castle Crash: Ok. We can look for some clues, mate. Meanwhile Sora and the others meet the Butler Costington: Young Sires and Madams. Welcome to Keystone Castle, the home of the brave (coughs) cowardly. I am Costington, the castle butler. Your friends have made their way to the dining table (cough) Pigs! Robin: Are you okay? Costington: Oh, do excuse me, madam... slight tickle of the throat. Usopp: Everyone look scared after we arrived. Costington: Yes, things didn't go quite as the baron had planeed. This is a castle with a dreaded curse. Chopper: Curse? Costington: That's best explained by the Baron himself. I shall rise you to meet him. (Cough) Bug him. Then Lady Azani appeared Azani: Costington! My slippers have lost their fluffiness, fluff them! Bender: Are you Baronesss, Lady? Azani: Ha! No, Robot. The Baron's my Brother. I am Lady Azani Von Richenstoof named after the great lady of Keystone, and rightfully heir to this castle. Luffy: What? Ryan: My apologies, Ma'am. This chap is with me. But it's pleased to meet you. Azani: Ugh. More freeloaders for my brother's stupid Feast I see. Not running off in fright yet? Luffy: Oh. Robin: Costington Mention about the castle curse. Azani: Bravo - Except it's not the castle. It's the Baron - he's cursed, like all the Von Richenstoof men. The Witch Queen will threaten them for us long as they reside in this castle. That is our family's curse. Usopp: Spirit? Well, luckily we're here to help. Fry: We should go see the Baron. Costington: Yes, right this way. Azani: Fluffy! Costington: The Courtyard is directly through that passageway. You'll find the Baron there working (cough) Hiding. Ryan: Something tells me in my spark that it's a game of Hide and Seek, Sora. I think he might have a cold. Sora: You and me both, Ryan. I hope the others are ok. Luffy bring out his Walkie talkie Luffy: Pirate King to Curly Eyebrows, Come in, Sanji. Sanji: (on walkie talkie) Sanji, Here. Luffy. Luffu: Wow, this Walkie talkie work! Ryan: You mean. You never had one in your world? Luffy: No, Ryan. Ryan: Well, this is your first time to use it. Nami, we're in the Castle now. We just met a Butler, Costington. Sanji: (on walkie talkie) Weird. Doki: Weird is right. Lady Azarni is pretty strange too. Sanji: (on walkie talkie) Who's she? Gabi: She's the Baron Sister. Sanji: (on walkie talkie) What the Baron's Sister? I didn't see her. Fry: Maybe, she went back to her room or something. Sanji: (on walkie talkie) I guess so, Sanji Out. They went around the Castle and they found a Clue, it was Gold Usopp: A clue. He bring out his Walkie talkie Usopp: Usopp to Nami. Nami: (on walkie talkie) This is Nami, Usopp. Ryan: We found Gold! Nami: (on walkie talkie) Did you say good? (Squel) I knew it! They have Treasures! Where did you find it? Chopper: Just on the ground in front of the castle. I can't believe you missed it. Nami: (on walkie talkie) Are you serious? Do you think Donald, Goofy, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Owen, Cody, Bender, Fry, Otto and Fico saw anything on their way to the castle dining room table? Robin: Well, they have to try harder then food. Nami: (on walkie talkie) Yeah, when the clue are food. Robin: Okay, Robin Out. Ryan: Luffy, look. Luffy: This lead to the Courtyard. Let's go! They went off to the Courtyard Baron: Who dares enter Keystone Castle! Speak! Luffy: We're Mystery Inc. Ryan: We want to help solving- Baron: Oooh! Oh! Oh! My! Yes, yes, ooh! He went to see them Robin: A Pocket Sized Baron. Nice. Baron: Oh! Finally, someone here to help! How exciting! Welcome! Robin: Your Baronhood- Baron: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, his Highness, lots of honour and lot of respect. So you've solved the mystery, right? Sora: No, but we like to take a shot at it! Baron: My ancestor, Lady Azarni. She had this castle built 900 years ago. But never got to live here. Her evil brother had her thrown into the dungeon forever and task over as Baron. For years practiced black magic in dungeon, vowing to return in the afterlife and get revenge. Every Baron Von Richenstoof since has met with a horrible fate. Ryan: Oh my gosh. So that means... You're next? Baron: I know I am. Her spirit appeared again at the festival in a blast of fire, promising my doom. Everybody ran. It's just a matter of time before she comes for me. If you want to help, go to the woods and find Cal Perkins, the castle huntsman. He knows the castle grounds better than anyone. Ryan: We'll do what we can. But first, we need to find the others. We'll need a whole group for this one. Sora: Alright. Let's get everyone. Usopp: Me and Chopper will find them. Usopp and Chopper went off to find the others Minutes Later They found Donald, Goofy, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Owen, Cody, Bender, Fry, Otto and Fico and they went to the woods, because they got lost Sci-Ryan: Fico? Are we lost or became Digimon? Crash Bandicoot: We're not lost, mate. Sora and the others will found us. Fico: Those blackberries are tasty, but I think we're still lost. Let's find our friends! They went off Brook: (on walkie talkie) Brock to Chopper the Raccoon. Chopper: Brock! I'm a Reindeer's! Not a Raccoon! Brook: (on walkie talkie) Sorry. But, are you alright? Usopp: Not us. We're okay. Just stopped to get some berries.... Then we like, uh.... Then we decided to go a different way to you. Zoro: (on walkie talkie) You're lost? Just like me? All: Yes. Franky: (on walkie talkie) We cannot find you here in the forest. Sora: (on walkie talkie) Just see if you can find Cal Perkins the Royal Huntsman, and stay out of trouble. Sci-Ryan: Yes, Sora. Ryan of Crystal Prep, out. Crash Bandicoot: We could do well with it, mate. They went off and they saw a Bear All: Yikes! But it was just a man wearing a bear skin Crash: Phew! It's just a man with a Bear Skin costume. Cal: Shhhh! You'll scared them all off! Donald: Who? Cal: The Werewolves. Cody: You know, maybe I should stick with Gwen for this. Cal: Quite! Here they comes boys! They are fighting the Werewolves Cal: We'll, you all can handle yourselves, but that's still no reason to be playing in the royal woods! Did the Baron send you? Chopper: Yes. Cal: Though he might've. Ya see, he keeps me out here, protecting the castle woods. But why would he send you here? Usopp: Because we want to see the food. Cal: With that Witch Queen about, you are the food, especially if you're planning on messing around at that cabin by the lake... Owen: Oh, we won't. We promise not do that, but why? Cal: The locals call it "Creepy cabin'. they say bad thing are happening there. They look scared for what he said about "Creepy Cabin" All: Creepy Cabin? Cal: You'll be careful now. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Sora? I hope we can be brave. Got it memorized? He noticed he's not with him. Sci-Ryan: Oh, yeah. He's not with us. He bring out his walkie talkie Sci-Ryan: Crash fan to the pirates. Do you hear me? Zoro: (on walkie talkie) Zoro, here. Did you find him? Crash: If you were talking about that hunter? Then. Yeah, we found him. Zoro: (on walkie talkie) So what did he say? Goofy: He told us to go to Creepy Cabin. But we want to know. If you guys can go instead. Donald: Please? Zoro: (on walkie talkie) You'll be fine, search the Cabin and remember be careful. Now they look scared to go to that Cabin Owen: Well, we can do this, everyone. Let's tell everyone, then get out of here! Fry: Okay! They went off and they found a clue, it was Cal's Keys Donald: Donald to Franky. Franky: (on walkie talkie) I'm here, what is it? Sci-Ryan: We found a Key. It's belongs to Cal's Key. Was that a clue? Franky: (on walkie talkie) That's right! That's a Clue! You are SUPER! Alright, there's got to be a door or something nearby. Have a look around and see if you find anything. I knew you could do it! Goofy: Yeah, so do we. But Donald he was really scared. Donald: What did you say? Goofy: Never mind. See you, Franky. Sci-Ryan: Donald. I think you need to be brave. Goofy: Gwarsh, Sci-Ryan. I didn't know a Shadowbolt like you can be brave. Meanwhile Brock, Gwen, Nami, Robin, Franky, Sanji and Zoro found a Clue, it was Lady Azarni's Slipper Gwen: We found a Clue. She bring out her walkie talkie Gwen: Boyfriend Kisser to Keyblade Master Bros. Come in, Ryan. Sora: (on walkie talkie) Here's Sora. Ryan: (on walkie talkie) And Ryan. What's happening? Brook: We found Slippers in the mines. Ryan: (on walkie talkie) Slippers in the Mines? Franky: Yeah, I know Super weird. Nami: They looked the same as lady Azarni's, Sora. Sora: (on walkie talkie) Great, finding. The rest of us didn't find anything in our part of the mine. We're heading back to the castle. Ryan: (on walkie talkie) Meanwhile Donald, Goofy, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Owen, Cody, Bender, Fry, Otto and Fico are in the Mines and they saw a Huge Werewolf and they are running away from it Sci-Ryan: You think it want us!? Crash: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes